


Last Story

by VerseNaberrie



Series: Adventures in "Jim won" Universe [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Embedded Video, M/M, Mild slash, Pre-Season/Series 03, Stockholm Syndrome, death but it is not sherlock and jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: It will end tomorrow, but tonight - Sherlock would like Jim to tell him a story.[Fic with cover art and video story.]





	1. Book Cover




	2. Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will also make a video to this fic.

In his nightmares, the fall replayed over and over again.

_"Your friends will die, if you don't come with me."_

_"You're a fool thinking that I would agree to this, Moriarty."_

_"I've always wanted to have a pet."_

_"..."_

_"Well, at least I didn't waste my money. That sniper was quite expensive."_

_"No!"_

_"So, my dear? Daddy would like to hear your answer."_

_"I will go with you."_

It was more that one year ago and Sherlock stopped being the man, whom he was before.

It didn't matter. Whatever things, the spider made him do, didn't matter, because all will end tomorrow. But now...

"Jim? Are you asleep?"

"Sherlock? For star's sake, it's a middle of the night."

"Tell me a story."

" _Middle of the night._ "

"A short one then."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Please, Jim."

"Ugh, you will own me something in return. So... once upon a time, there was a wise king, beautiful princess and brave page, who loved each other dearly. They lived in a small kingdom with eternal spring, where days were always filled with joy and happiness."

"Boring."

"Should I stop?"

"No, continue."

"Borders of the kingdom were always open, as they didn't fear any danger. Until the day of the great catastrophe, caused by three small travellers – a brown dog, black cat and a tiny grey mouse. They came to the castle, found our heroes and... dog ate the king, page was caught by the cat and mouse took the princess..."

"The king was from sugar, the page – gingerbread and the princess – marzipan. Because nothing is as it seems."

"You knew this story?"

"Knowing you was enough to guess how it ends."

"Next time, I will try not to be so predictable."

"...it never is what it seems..."

"Sherlock, are you crying?"

ooo

In the morning, Sherlock's eyes weren't red any more and Jim took care of wet bedding. It was like nothing had happened. Then, Holmes ran away.

Mycroft made sure that his friends were protected. Moreover, their combined force would put down Moriarty's criminal organization would much quicker.

Sherlock's body was free, but nothing was as it seemed, because a part of him wanted to stay with Jim and change the end of their last story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic inspired by a song - "There was a king" by Maryla Rodowicza. The song actually retells Jim's fairy tale.


	3. Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say a "mild slash", well they just are resting in bed?


End file.
